Робот с душой
by novikovmaksim451
Summary: Для того чтобы не сойти с ума от не соответствия с каноном, проговорите 10 или 12 раз выражение "Канона здесь нет!"
1. Странная "штука"

Что было со мной перед моим " рождением ", я уже не помню! Но я точно могу сказать, что это даже имеет значения для моего настоящего. Вроде, сегодня был обычный для меня день! Как обычно; утреняя ссора с Доктором Роботником, состоящая из натаций; охота за синим ёжиком и его другом; разборки с Коконатсом и т.д. ! Но, что-то во мне переклинело в мозгу, что-то заставляет меня думать что в моей жизни мало положительного - проговорил про себя Скрэтч. - Как называется эта "штука"? - Спросил себя Скрэтч. В этот момент его и Граундера позвал доктор. Войдя в один отделов, человек лет 50-ти с длинными усами без предысторий начал делать им замечания.

\- Вы, тупоголовые болты, снова дали этому проклятому ежу сбежать! Я точно вас пущу на металлолом! - прокричал Роботник.

Для Граундера и Скрэтча эта угроза не была новой, но Скрэтч вдруг взглянул на Роботника с гневом в глазах и "душе" .

Прошло 2 часа...

\- Почему я начал испытывать к нему ненависть? - снова спросил Робо-Петух сам себя.

\- Ты что-то сказал, брат? - спросил Граундер. - С тобой что-то не так? Ты после нашего основного задания сам не свой как я заметил!

\- Есть такое. - ответил Скрэтч. - Просто, что-то во мне не так! И я хочу сам в себе разобраться! - продолжил Петух.

\- Ясно! Тогда не буду тебе мешать, бро! - сказал Граундер и уехал из его комнаты.

После диалога с Граундером Скрэтч пошёл к Доктору Р.

\- Доктор, можно вам задать вопрос? - спросил в страхе Скрэтч боясь что его за это Доктор как следует вмажет.

\- Погоди, Склетчер, сейчас закончу! - сказал Доктор.

\- Я Скрэтч! - поправил его Петух.

\- Без разницы! - ответил Роботник.- Так что ты хотел у меня спросить? - наконец спросил Роботник.

\- Вы знаете, что такое чувство? - спросил Скрэтч.

\- И ты ради этого меня отвлёк от доработки над моей новой могкчей серией роботов Е ? - возмутился Роботник. - Марш к себе! И не отвлекай меня от работы!

Не успел Роботник и договарить как Скрэтч уже вышел из его мастерской.

Автор: Соглашусь я что глава получилось маленькой, но к сожелению я эту главу делал перед сном, так как сейчас у меня 21: 29! Так что всем спокойной ночи и приятного Воскресенья!

Пока, друзья...


	2. Восстание против Роботника

Погуляв по огромной лаборатории Роботника Скрэтч обнаружил не большую библиотеку. Пока Скрэтч разглядывал книги, которые читает Доктор, он нашёл одну психологическую книгу, которая называется "Как развить в себе чувства".

\- Думаю Док не будет против, если я возьму её почитать. - с этими словами Скрэтч пошёл к себе в комнату для прочтения данной книги.

3 часа спустя...

\- Отбой! - крикнул Доктор своим своим чтобы те отключились ( для тех кто не понял, я имел в виду ложились спать), Скрэтч решил не выпендриваться и тоже отключился, так как он успел дочитать книгу до конца.

Во сне:

\- Помогите - звал на помощь маленький лисёнок.

На лисёнка надвигался один из роботов Роботника который хотел забрать лисёнка себе для пополнения его колекции робо-животных. Но из-за угла вылетел огненный шар с размерам с робота который поподжарил этого робота. Обернувшись лисёнок увидел знакомый ему силуэт.

\- Дядя Клауд! - кричал от радости лисёнок. - Я думал тебя убили!

\- Меня? Да не в жизни, Тэйлз! - подбодрил Тэйлза Клайд. Но приподняв голову он увидел механическую руку что приближалась к ним обоим. Клайд откинул Тэйлза в сторону и приказал бежать. Тэйлз со слезами на глазах послушно убежал оставив Клайда один на один с махиной Роботника, которая всё же выиграла у Клайда и схватила его. На этом сон обрывается. На весь этот ужасный сон Скрэтч смотрел от лица зрителя, но он не смог не вспомнить в Клайде себя.

После этого Скрэтч проснулся!

\- Я вспомнил кто я такой! - сказал Скрэтч.

Через 30 минут...

\- Отлично, теперь я почти внедрил в вас жизнь! - с гордостью проговорил Роботник смотря на E 101 Бету и Е 102 Гамму. Но вдруг, электричесиво вырубилось!

\- Какого чёрта? - крикнул Доктор. Но и на этот случай у Доктора был запасной вариант! Он дойдя до своей спальни вытащил из тумбы не большую электростанцию. Подсоединив её, электричество врубилось, но не надолго, так как и она сломалась. Решив проверить что с электростанцией он обнаружил что она сломана! А именно в середине было отверстие. Но отверстие не похоже на отверстие от ножа или кинжала, оно было похоже на отверстие от меча или катаны! Немного подумав Доктор решился посмотреть, все ли роботы на месте. Но по пути туда он заметил странный силуэт в плаще.

\- Ты ещё кто такой? - крикнул на незнакомца Роботник. Но незнакомец ему не ответил и пошёл куда ему надо. Роботник решил проследить за ним, о чём потом пожелеет.

Как оказалось, незнакомцу нужно было в отдел управления "Летающего валенка :)". И именно в этот момент Доктор заявил о себе.

\- Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл? - крикнул на некого "Парня в чёрном плаще" Роботник.

\- Док, это не ваше дело! - произнёс некто.

\- Значит не моё? - со злостью сказал Роботник и попытался ударить его в рожу, но парень отошёл на два шага в лево и ухватил кулак Роботника своим роботизированным крылом.

В голове Роботника:

\- У него есть роботизированное крыло! Я знаю только одного с такими крыльями! Скрэтч! - наконец дошло до него.

Отойдя от Скрэтча тот задал ему вопрос:

\- Зачем тебе нужны мои роботы, Скрэтч?! - спросил Доктор.

\- Вы думали, что сделав меня и моих "братьев" роботизированными, вы решите нас не только чувств но воспоминаний! - начал объяснять Скрэтч - Но у вас это не до конца получилось! Не спорю что вы решили нас прошлого и воспоминаний об нём, включая возможность злиться, радоваться и т.д. Однако, есть исключение! И это... Я!!! - промолвил Скрэтч и снял с себя плащ. Перед Роботником плказалась ему да боли знакомая фигура. В глазах Скрэтча Роботник увидел, что он очень зол на него. Но Роботник не растерялся и очень быстро достал пульт и нажал на кнопку "Армс".

\- Почему ты ко мне испытываешь ненависть, Скрэтч? - проговорил Роботник с потом на лице.

\- А вы не помните, как вы атаковали Мобиус 10 лет назад?

Вспомнив это событие, Роботник вспомнил, что для активации Скрэтча он использовал петуха защитивщего беззащитного лисёнка.

\- Так значит ты, петушара, наконец пробудился! Это дело становится всё интересней. - сказал Доктор. И в эту же секунду Скрэтч в плотную приблизился к Доктору Роботнику и собирался уже выстрелить из клюва огнём, но Доктора вовремя заблокировал робот по имени "Армс" после чего тот упал и отключился. Роботник же в этот момент был в шоке, но он осознал что если бы не Армс то он бы сгорел заживо. После этого по коридору послышались шаги роботов. Все роботы включая роботов серии Е зашли в отдел управления.

\- Дети мои! Вы как раз вовремя! У меня для вас всех задание! Уничтожить Скрэтча! - приказал Роботник.

\- Я не Скрэтч, я Клайд! Клайд Праувер! - произнёс Клайд.

\- Не имеет значения! В АТАКУ!!! - снова приказал Роботник, но в ответ он услышал:

\- Роботник нам теперь не хозяин! Теперь мы сами себе хозяева! - произнесли роботы сразу.

\- Фрэнкли, Хампти, Коконатс, Дэви, Сквилл, Динамайт, Граундер, Спайк, Сэр Ф'Фази Лоджик, Драгон Брэз (имена собственные не переводятся, так как в оригинале его зовут Dragon Breath), Е 101 Бета, Е 102 Гамма, Е 103 Дельта, Е 104 Эпсилон! Вам всем промыл мозги этот Скрэтч! Он ваш враг! - попытался переубедить их Роботник на что Граундер ответил:

\- Нет, это вы промыли нам мозги, назвав нас вашими детьми! Вы использовали нас ради поимки Соника! Но сейчас, мы узнали ВСЮ правду о нашем прошлом! - сказал Граундер.

Продолжение следует...


End file.
